It's a dark world
by ncis-csiNY
Summary: After the Volturi left the Cullens are left behind trying to save whatever can be saved from the life they used to have.
1. Chapter 1

_**It's A Dark World.**_

**Summary: After the Volturi left the Cullens are left behind trying to save whatever can be saved from the life they used to have. **

**A/N: This starts right after the end of the BD part 2 (movie version) and follows the Cullens and their allies to their road to recovery… or maybe not.**

**Enjoy! My first Twilight fan fiction.**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**Preview.**

Bella and Edward were lying again on their bed with Renesme between them, it was the fifth night in row after their encounter with the Volturi that she wasn't able to sleep alone in her bed. Actually tonight was the first night the small family slept in their cottage and not in the main house. Edward suspected that Alice had seen something and she told the only person she trusted, Renesme. It was funny but the young girl was really good at hiding her thoughts from him, she was going to be a very good liar one day. Thanks to her grandfather she already speaks languages that her parents didn't even could think of. Actually since her birth she became fluent in Greek, French, German, Italia, Spanish, Russian, Swedish and Arabic. The last one Edward was sure, that Carlisle taught her on purpose, since it was one of the very little languages that Edward despised and therefore he would never learn. After Alice came back the only language Renesme was thinking in was Arabic so Edward had no idea what she might be thinking.

"_No… no cysylltwch!"_ Edward turned his head to his daughter slowly. Bella's eyes stared at his questioning. "What language is that?" She asked whispering

"I have no idea, it does sound as Welsh though, Carlisle is fluent in it, form his youth." He answered

"What did she said?" she asked worried.

"I am not sure, I think she pleads" 

"Taid! Na! nid chi" Renesme screamed, he tears were running down her cheeks. 

Edward's eyes widened, sure he didn't know much but he could defiantly say that Taid means Grandpa…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's A Dark World.**_

**Summary: After the Volturi left the Cullens are left behind trying to save whatever can be saved from the life they used to have. **

**A/N: This starts right after the end of the BD part 2 (movie version) and follows the Cullens and their allies to their road to recovery… or maybe not.**

**Enjoy! My first Twilight fan fiction.**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. everything belongs to Stephanie Mayer **

**Chapter 1**  
Bella rearranged carefully the pillows around Renesme and got out of the bed as quietly as she could. She walked to the door in human speed and stood there looking at her baby girl sleeping on the bed. She snuggled closer to a pillow and hugged it. "Peidiwch â mynd Papa"***** she whispered clutching at the pillow tightly.  
Bella was sure that if she could she would have burst into tears right now. Her baby girl was calling for her papa and she knew that she wasn't talking about her father, Charlie. She was talking to Carlisle. Only he was her papa. Charlie was Grandpa Charlie.  
She walked into the living room and saw Edward sitting on the couch holding his cell phone in his hand he seemed unsure of what to do with it. There was one part of him that wanted to call home and scream at Carlisle to get here right away, actually to scream to everyone to get there right now, and there was another part of him the most primal one that wanted to smash the phone against the nearest wall. Just to calm his nerves.  
"I placed the pillows around her, we'll be good for an hour or so, until she warms all the pillows and wakes up." Bella said and sat down next to her husband. "What are you thinking?" she asked placing her left hand softly on his shoulder.  
"Renesme" he said truthfully.  
"Me too" Bella signed "You said that she was talking in Welsh right?" she asked remembering what Renesme said earlier.  
"Yeah, probably Carlisle decided to teach her his first language." Edward said. For him it wasn't new anymore having Renesme talk or think in another language.  
"Well before I left she said something, I don't know what but she said Papa." Bella said. Edward turned his head to her and starred right into her dark eyes.  
"Of course how I haven't thought of it!" he said "before she said Taid! That's welsh for grandpa. Whatever this dream is about it has something to do with one of her grandfathers. What troubles me is if she is scared by something they do or by something that happens to them." Edward said the small moment of triumph last only a while before the dark cloud covered his face again.  
"I think its Carlisle, he is her papa, I… I mean think about it. He is fluent in Welsh, my father doesn't even know that this language exists! Carlisle was in potential danger while the encounter with the Volturi, my father was in a fishing trip miles away from here! It has to be Carlisle." She says again.  
"I think you are right." Edward said "It might have something to do with what Alice told her. You know after she and Jasper came back, I mean Alice is acting weird as well." Edward said  
"I think it's time for a family meeting" Bella said.  
"Defiantly, I'll call Carlisle" he said and stood up…  
**XXXXXXXXX**  
Carlisle was lying on the bed with Esme the really enjoyed these moments they got to spent together just lying on their bed, cuddling with each other. Feeling each other close. They knew that they will always be this, they will never change. Honestly though Esme was perfectly fine with it… she still wanted to have a child on her own with Carlisle, a small boy or girl being a perfect mixture of herself and her beloved husband. She knew that this was impossible to happen, she came in terms with it by now, still thought Renesme changed everything they believed for their kind. She was born, she was a half vampire and half human that meant that Carlisle could have children, biological children, Esme couldn't. At first she was devastated. She realized that she could, if she was still human to give Carlisle a family, a real blood related family. She came to terms with it now. She was in peace knowing that Carlisle was perfectly fine with not having children of his own if she was… and truth to be told she was. Yes she wanted a child so much but every time she thought about a little blonde baby boy with his father's (human) blue eyes, or an adorable baby girl with soft brown curls and light, shining blue eyes she couldn't stop herself from thinking her son too. Peter Carlisle Platt, her perfect little boy with his soft brown hair and his warm brown eyes. Her son who was too young to die but he did. She was sure that she wasn't going to survive if she had to get through the same thing, even with Carlisle by her side supporting her. If their child died there wouldn't have been a way back from the grieve, at least for Esme.  
"What are you thinking?" Carlisle asked her, his head was buried in her soft brown curls, he was breathing in her scent which never failed to make him feel week on his knees.  
"A little bit about everything. Mostly about how happy I am here… with you and our family." She said smiling, she wasn't exactly lying but she knew that she didn't tell the exact truth either. Carlisle seemed not to notice thought.  
"Yeah, me too, you know we've been really blessed all this years. Having six kids and now a grandchild. Is really a blessing. A blessing I am not sure I deserve." He said the last part as silently as he could but his wife heard him, vampire hearing wasn't in his side tonight. Esme turned around to face her husband who lowered his head to hide his eyes from her.  
"Don't you dare say that again." She said, her voice was low, threatening. Carlisle knew why, she, like Bella, always hated when he talked about himself like he was unworthy of happiness, love, family, like he was damned.  
"You of all people deserve that." She growled at her husband. Over the years Esme was force to learn what to do and how to act when her husband went into self-loathing mode.  
"I don't" he said, his head was now turned away from her he had turned around and was staring at the wall in front of him.  
"Carlisle. Carlisle look at me!" she said, Carlisle turned around just barely and looked into her golden eyes. They had gone hunting just a few hours back and their eyes had the brightest gold.  
"You are a good man. Don't you dare question that!" she knew she sounded bossy right now but she also knew that this was the only way her husband would even consider listening to what she told him.  
"Then why Alice is avoiding me like the plague? What did I do? I must have done or said something to hurt her in order to avoid me like that. If I am, like you say, a good man then why my baby girl is avoiding me, why she can't stand to even be in the same room I am? Can you please answer me that?" he said. Esme was taken back from his outburst Carlisle was usually the type of person which kept everything to himself. Now she realized the source of the self-loathing this time, he thought he was a bad father.  
"Darling, Alice isn't avoiding only you, she avoids me, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, even Jasper, and she even started avoiding Jasper too. There is something going on with her, she only talks to Renesme anymore. I… I don't know what to do, I've tried everything, today actually I tried to make Renesme tell me what's bugging Alice but she wouldn't tell. I… I feel just as lost as you do. You are not a bad father, we are just going through a bad time, with a lot of family problems. Things will go back to normal soon." Esme said. She tried to sound reassuring but she knew that this didn't help Carlisle's fears at all. He was actually even more concerned about his baby girl… he was a little annoyed too because no one told him but he couldn't really held it against them, he knows that his family intents the best. He just wasn't sure if that's enough in that case…  
**XXXXXXXXX**  
Edward called his father and waited for him to pick up the phone. He hoped that he hadn't caught his parents in an inappropriate moment because he really needed them to have a clear mind when he talks to them  
"Good evening Edward" Carlisle said from the other side of the line.  
"Hey Carlisle, there is… a problem, we need to have a family meeting the soonest possible. What about tomorrow morning, just as soon as Nessie wakes up?" Edward asked Carlisle but he knew that his voice wasn't asking he was just announcing the news to him.  
"Of course son, but why not now, after all isn't Renesme a bit young to attend a family meeting?" he asked concerned.  
"No, not this one, she is a part of the… problem too." Edward said, he was trying to keep his voice as low as he could but it wasn't possible. He was doing a good job but he could feel that he could do better.  
"Alright son, you know better, I'll inform your sibling to be here tomorrow. Good night." Carlisle said and hanged up the phone.  
"Good night dad." Edward said but he only heard the beep from the other side of the line, Carlisle had already hanged up the phone and he hadn't heard Edward calling him dad so sincere for the first time. Actually this time he called him dad because he felt like he was, he is his dad. The other times were nothing but a way to maintain their covers. Now he meant it. But still Carlisle was there to hear him calling him dad, or father all the times it was fake but he didn't heard the first time he said it honestly.  
How ironic was that…  
*** "Don't go Papa" **  
**A/N: Thank you for reading I hope you have enjoyed the new chapter please tell me if you want me to continue with this story. It's actually my first twilight story and I have no idea if it's any good… at all.**  
**Anyway until next time**  
**Bye!**


	3. Family meeting

_**It's A Dark World.**_

**Summary: After the Volturi left the Cullens are left behind trying to save whatever can be saved from the life they used to have. **

**A/N: This starts right after the end of the BD part 2 (movie version) and follows the Cullens and their allies to their road to recovery… or maybe not.**

**Enjoy! My first Twilight fan fiction.**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. everything belongs to Stephanie Mayer **

**Chapter 2**

Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the living room the TV was on but they didn't even paid attention to what was on. They didn't care, the rest of the night from the moment Edward called to tell them about his concerns.

"When they will come?" Esme asked. "Aren't they a bit late?" she was worried since Edward called them last night she wasn't able to relax.

"They are not that late. I am surprised though how Alice didn't seem to know what this meeting is about" he said. Last night when he informed the family about the meeting Alice seemed surprised. Something that no one in the Cullen household had seen…

**XXXXXXX**

When everyone was gathered in the leaving room Carlisle led the family in the dining room. He took his seat at the head of the table waiting for the rest of the family to take their seats. Esme was sitting next to him at his left while Jacob (much to Rosalie's dislike was sitting between Renesme and Bella. Across the table Edward took his seat facing Carlisle while Jasper sat down next to Edward, Alice was sitting next to Jasper, she was staring at the floor when Jasper's expression showed discomfort and pain, two feelings that at least four people at the table knew that weren't his. They knew that this was the way Alice and Edward were feeling…

Next to Alice was sitting Rosalie, this was a seat she was occupying since she first became a member of the Cullen family, when she wanted to be as far away from Carlisle as she could. Next to her was Emmett but his usually happy face was cloudy. You could tell that he would rather to be somewhere else… somewhere far away preferable.

He could feel the storm coming and even if he normally would run toward it not he preferred to run away from it, he decided that he had enough near "death" experiences the last couple of years that could last him for at least another decade. He didn't need any more… the last encounter with the Volturi made him see that he was pushing his luck far too much to be safe.

"Well?" Carlisle started. He didn't know what to say to start the conversation. How to start this meeting.

"Edward" Bella whispered to her husband. She was hoping that he'll get the message and will 'save' Carlisle from trying to start a conversation about a matter that he wasn't aware of…

"Something changed since the Volturi" Edward said. His words made Alice stiffen. She was trying as hard as she could to hide her thoughts from Edward and at first she was really good at it, but as soon as the name of the Italian coven was mentioned she broke. Their name only was enough to make her shiver and that made her loose her concentration. Edward briefly read her mind and his breath was caught in his throat. Alice knew fully well why. She knew that face he had on right now. It was the same face he had in her vision when Caius set Carlisle's body on fire. That was exactly the scene he saw.

"Alice… what was that?" he asked shocked. The whole family was staring at them waiting for one of them to explain.

_Please Edward don't make me explain. I can't… not yet. _He heard his sister pleading him and for any other matter he would have left her off the hook, but not for that.

"This is not just about you Alice! This is effecting everyone!" he hissed. He knew that he had to explain what was going on to the rest of the family soon because judging from their thoughts they weren't going to stay silent for long.

_My visions, my head, my decision! _Alice thought angrily. He turned his head to Jasper and heard him thinking clearly now. He was pleading him to make Alice talk… _Please Edward as you brother, please help her._

"Alice" Carlisle said after a long time he was debating if he should talk to her or not. He finally decided to talk to her what worse could happen after all? "Please what is going on?" Edward could hear him thinking. He was praying that Alice will tell them what was bothering and that by some childish hope that everything will go back to normal in no time.

_Edward please don't tell them, it's none of your business what I saw. _Edward turned to see his sister. Her eyes were pleading him and he knew that if she could she would have been tearing up by now.

"It became our business when Nessie got involved." Edward said.

"Daddy?" Nessie asked, she was wondering how her dad knew about what aunt Alice told her about her vision. She was very careful, she never thought about it in English.

"I know Nessie, you talk in your sleep." He said. Edward lowered his head feeling slightly guilty that he revealed his daughter's secret in front of everyone but he knew that he had to... as much as he respected everyone's personal life he wasn't going to let his child suffer like that.

"Alice, dear tell us, we are all worried about you" Esme said. She hoped that Alice will break with all the people pleading her and that she'll tell them the truth, she'll tell them what she was thinking.

"Alice you tell them or I will!" Edward said, he was getting upset by Alice's silence. He was fed up by it. He wanted to know what was wrong with Alice and his daughter and he wanted to know it now.

"Daddy stop it!" Nessie screamed "You are making Aunt Alice feel bad, don't you see?" Nessie had tears running down her face. She hated when someone hurt her family, especially her aunt Alice who seemed to be too fragile and too young to fight back.

"Nessie of something is bugging you and Alice we want to know to help you get over it." Bella said smiling at her daughter.

"No! You just are going to hurt Aunt Alice more!" Nessie said through tears. Carlisle felt as if his dead heart was breaking in million pieces. He felt like dying…

"Please don't think that way dad. Please don't" Edward pleaded him. Everyone was shocked. Not that he pleaded Carlisle but because they heard him calling him dad when no human was around. Carlisle raised his head and looked straight into his son's dark eyes. _Thank you son._ He thought smiling a bit. Edward knew that he realized that he meant what he said to him, he meant it when he called him dad. Until now the word dad was just another word, but not anymore.

"Alice" Rosalie's voice was heard for the first time. She from her seat next to Alice took her sister's hand in hers. "Please baby sister tell what's going on. We can go somewhere away just two of us if you want. Please I can't bear having you avoiding us, avoiding me all the time. I miss you. Bella is ok, but I can't go for shopping with her, or remodel all of the old clothes we have, or let her plan my wedding can I? I need you and you only for these things." Rosalie said. She was smiling trying to look into her sister's eyes but Alice was avoiding her.

"I…I wish I could just… just forget it. It seems funny how easily I was able to forget everything from my human life and my transformation in less than a day but I can't forget that. Its defiantly one of the bad things of having flawless memory." Alice said staring at her right hand. The hand Aro held when she showed him his future. She could still feel his hands holding hers between them, she could still feel them no matter how many times she washed her hand, no matter how hard she scrubbed her flawless skin. Rosalie held her hand tighter. "The longer you keep it inside you the longer it'll take you to leave it behind you. Trust me, it took me almost 20 years to finally come in terms with who I am and finally getting to know the rest of the family except Esme and Emmett. It took me 30 years to stop hating Carlisle for something that wasn't his fault. I lost 30 years hating a man who loved me more than my own father, and what did I earn? Nothing more than emptiness. I lost even more years with Edward. And even though they're not that much I lost months with Bella too. I regret that. I regret it so much and all that happened because I kept the anger I felt for Royce and his friends in me for far too long. I kept it for so long that actually I just got over it only few months back. Count the years I lost. They are too many. And that's something that really happen to me. You saw something that might happen, but it didn't happen though. Whatever that was it, it made the Volturi go." Alice flints at the Volturi's name and Rosalie saw it. "I know you don't feel comfortable with their name and I am sorry but you have to get over that fear. The fear of the name it increases the fear itself. The first step to get over it it's to start calling them by their name again." Everyone was staring at Rosalie amazed and Carlisle just realized what she was doing with his old phycology book about phobias. The whole family was waiting to hear Alice's respond. They weren't moving they weren't even breathing.

"A…Aro left because of vision I showed him. About what was going to happen if he stayed and fought us." Alice said. Everyone relaxed to hear her talk.

"And then what?" Alice tighten her grip on Rosalie's hand "Nothing" she said. "Rosalie I… I don't know if I do it… if I can tell you what happen" she said.

"Of course you can do so baby. You are strong enough to do so" Jasper said. Alice swallowed a sob with difficulty and turned her eyes to Rosalie.

"You can stop if you uncomfortable." She said reassuring.

"Jasper and I were traveling back with Nahuel and his aunt when I got a vision of what Aro was going to do. He was determinate to…" Alice took a deep breath to calm her voice. "To fight and destroy each and every coven that stood alongside with us. It didn't matter what we said about Renesme or what I showed of the future that she wasn't going to be a danger to the humans. He still wouldn't change his decision. I turned around to Bella and I told her now. She put Renesme onto Jacob's back and told him to take care of her. They left. They got away… at least they got away…" Alice stopped and buried her face into Rosalie's neck, Rosalie was shocked but still she managed to take a deep breath and stroke her sister's back.

"What happened after Jacob and Renesme left?" Rosalie asked. Alice struggled to stay calm and not to break down in sobs.

"I felt so… frustrated with Aro and I kicked him. He flew a couple of feet in the air and when he landed he had to use his right hand to keep him from losing his balance but he stood up just as awful as he always is and he ordered two of his guard to take me away…" Alice let a heartbreaking sob and hid her face into Rosalie's neck. Edward could now see what happened all of Alice's walls were down. Her mind was once again wide open to him.

"Do you want me to take over?" Edward asked he knew that Alice couldn't verbalize the things she saw the next few moments and after all they had gone through he would be glad to at least lift that weight from her shoulders.

"No daddy I'll continue." Renesme said. Everyone was staring at her shocked no one could expect that the young girl would take upon such a responsibility.

"As soon as Aro ordered the guard to take away Aunt Alice, papa screamed at them to let her go… and for a reason I don't quite understand he… he just attached on his own. He didn't wait for anyone to back him up. He run forward to fight what was, I don't five? Six thousand vampires? The first two guard were easy enough to take out. But then… then Aro realized that papa was a threat to him. If he could take put two of the guards without an effort then if he did put an effort he could possibly take him down. He run forward towards papa, they were about ten feet away from each other when they both jumped in the air…" Renesme's voice cracked and she wasn't able to stop the tears this time. She felt like she was unable to continue, her sobs were chocking her and she hid her face in Jacob's side. He hugged her softly while he turned his head to Bella to see her dark eyes sort of shinning, he could swear that for a moment he could see in a few seconds to tear up.

"It's ok Nessie you can stop" he said whispering into her hair. Nessie nodded her head but she didn't move her head from where she rest it before.

"Alice?" Edward asked. Alice seemed to have regained her self-control partially, at least enough to be able to talk.

"They collided in an awful bang, I think it was one of the worse sounds in my life. Aro landed on his feet, the years of experience, the strength the human blood was giving, I can't tell what exactly made him land so… gracefully on the ground while Carlisle fall… face down on the snow. But I can tell that everyone was expecting him to stand up right away and just run to Aro. That didn't happen. When Aro was steady enough he…" Alice took a couple of deep breaths and looked into Rosalie's eyes.

"We can stop if you like" she said reassuring.

"No, you are right I have to get it out of me before it eats me inside out." She said "When he raised his head you could see that he had a twisted, evil smile on his face, he was gloating so he slowly raised his left hand and…" a sob left Alice's mouth before she could control it. "He was holding Carlisle's head in his head. Caius had this pork with fire and… he didn't hesitate… not even for a moment that he was going to kill a man who was something to somebody. He wasn't just the leader of coven that he wanted to be destroyed. He was somebody's husband, father, grandfather, friend, he was a person with family. A vampire is not completely dead until all the body parts are burned. He didn't thought of it… Carlisle's body had fallen right in front of me and right there, right before my eyes I saw Caius lighting his body on fire and I… I wasn't unable to do anything! All I could is stand there as they… as they killed the only father I know, without hesitation… I tried to get away from them I tried, I wanted revenge. The fight started after that, Edward and Bella run first, the Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, the Denali's were right behind us, and Benjamin and Tia were next to them. The first to attach. I think I've never been more horrified than the moment I saw Esme screaming, she made no sound, it was like all the voice was caught in her throat refusing to come out, I couldn't imagine what she might feel…" Alice stopped. Rosalie held her tighter trying to make her feel safe. She knew how void that was. It was completely in vain, her sister was in too much pain for a simple hug to sooth her pain. Everyone was shocked but they couldn't deny that what Alice saw next was much more horrifying, although Esme could hardly find anything else more horrifying that seeing Carlisle being murdered by a "friend" well seeing Carlisle being murdered period. She reached and grabbed his hand from under the table a lame try to south her fears. Her fears which made her believe that he'll disappear if she will do something as simple as blinking.

"The battle was going on… let's say on even terms to a point. I thing that after ten to twenty minutes though the feelings started to kicking in and we… we were losing… jasper was fighting with Demetry and Jane saw them, she tried to use her power on Jasper but Bella raised her shield to protect him, at first it was… it was working but then… the Alec attacked Bella and she lost her concentration, Jane could do whatever she wanted now. Felix and Demetry were behind Jasper in no time and… I fought, I fought Jazz, I fought so hard to get away, to help you but I couldn't… they killed you too! Felix and Demetry killed you too!" Alice was sobbing so hard that no one could hear what she was saying. Renesme on the other hand was calm enough to take over.

"Mommy managed to get away from Alec and she throw him toward Uncle Emmett, he pinned him to the snow so hard that the ice broke, he killed him, and Jane lost it afterwards. That was when Aunt Alice managed to escape and she went after her. But not before she hurt Seth, he was so defenseless against them, they crushed him like a toy. Benjamin saw that we were losing the battle so he opened a hole, a great hole. A member of the guard was pushing grandma down, and he was going to drag her with her if Leah hadn't jumped on him and throw him down with her. She didn't survive but grandma was able to… she was able to climb up. A few feet away Demetry thought he throw daddy into the hole but daddy was holding himself from a rock and he managed to jump up again. After daddy killed Demetry aunt Alice took care of Jane for a while and then she gave her to Sam who finished her off. The Volturi brother entered the battle after that Caius went after Aunt Tanya, but Uncle Garrett kicked him right into Aunt Kate's hands. Aunt Tanya took her revenge. The Romanians took their revenge on Marcus who was the only from the Volturi who wanted to die. He didn't fought anyone. He just waited there for his death. Aro went to attach mommy and daddy but he wasn't lucky. They ripped his head off and mommy burned his pieces." Renesme stopped, that was all her aunt had told her, something like the happy ending in a story that had none. The whole table was silent. No one dared to move.

"Did the rest of you survived?" Carlisle asked.

**XXXXXXXXX **

**A/N: Thank you for reading I hope you have enjoyed the next chapter. I love to hear your thoughts. Your reviews are always welcomed (even anonymous). I'll try have the next chapter ready by the next week, **

**Until then…**

**Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's A Dark World.**_

**Summary: After the Volturi left the Cullens are left behind trying to save whatever can be saved from the life they used to have. **

**A/N: This starts right after the end of the BD part 2 (movie version) and follows the Cullens and their allies to their road to recovery… or maybe not.**

**Enjoy! My first Twilight fan fiction.**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. everything belongs to Stephanie Mayer **

**Chapter 3**

Alice turned to her father "E…Excuse me?" she asked shocked she couldn't believe what she heard. Carlisle just heard how close he came to death and all he asked was if the rest of them were alright. He should be angry with her acting so stupid kicking Aro, he should be furious that he had come so close to death because of her. If she never joined his coven Aro wouldn't have taken interest on the Cullens. "He would. It's not just you he wants." Edward said. To Alice his words made no sense. She was ready to ignore Edward and just for a moment allow her mind to hate herself just as she wanted.

"Alice" Carlisle said again, she turned her head to him. Carlisle stood up from his seat and esme's hand fell by her side. He walked slowly to her side and Rosalie moved a bit away from Alice when she saw him standing close to them. He put his hand on her jaw and moved her head softly to face him. Even slower he kneeled in front of her and held her left hand, the hand Rosalie was holding for so long, with his free hand.

"Did the rest of you survived?" he asked her again.

"I…I think… yes, from what I saw we did." Alice said, still puzzled.

"Then I would gladly die for real." She said and hugged Alice closer to him. Alice was shaking from her sobs and hugged her father tight.

"Please don't say that dad. Please don't" she pleaded him. Carlisle stepped back a little and raised his left hand to hold onto Alice's face.

"Listen to me, all of you" he said turning to the rest of the family as well. "I would gladly die for any of you. If I knew that by this I could save you I would do it, because I know what it's like without you guys, I know how this feels. I'm not interested in feeling that way again. Because this time it will actually be worse. Now I know what it's like to have a family, I know what it's like to have someone waiting for me at home. Now I'll know what I'm missing." He said. Renesme's sobs had stopped but the tears were still running down her face.

"Sorry it might not be my business to snoop in that but why Renesme?" Jacob asked. This was a question that everyone wanted to ask but no one dared.

"Because she can hide her thoughts from Edward almost as good as her mother and because I knew that she was the only person in this house that wouldn't talk about it like Bella probably would have done or advice me to talk about it with Carlisle or Jasper like Esme would have done. I wanted someone who could listen to me without judging or expecting me to do things that at the time I was unable of doing." Alice explained. Her right hand was grasping Jasper's hand tightly while her left one was holding Carlisle's sleeve to keep him there. Not that he needed that to stay next to his daughter but he said nothing because it was giving her comfort.

"After all I didn't mind listening to what Aunt Alice had to tell me" Renesme said. Jake lowered his head and looked into her eyes. Her soft brown eyes were all the reassurance he needed to be sure that Alice didn't mind listening to her aunt.

"I know you didn't mind baby, but we just aren't sure if you are old enough to deal with this" Bella said sweetly.

"I am not!" Renesme said. "But neither Aunt Alice is. Which child is ready to see their father dying? Or which wife can see her husband being murdered? There isn't the right age for that!" Renesme said. It was the first time she spoke her true age in front of her family. Usually she acts like she is several years younger than she really is for their sake, because she knows how much they enjoy having a baby to spoil, but she could act this time. She said exactly what she was thinking before she even realized the kind of shock that would cause her family

"If something, anything like that happens again, you came straight to me" Carlisle said "All of you."

**XXXXXXXX**

When everyone left for the night Alice and Carlisle were sitting in the living room, Alice had her head resting on Carlisle's chest while he had his arms wrapped around her. The two of them were watching a TV show while Esme and Jasper were watching them from outside.

"Things will finally go back to normal" Jasper said.

"Hopefully" Esme answered.

"Do you think that something else might happen?" Jasper asked. His expression held merely shock.

"The Volturi won't forget what happened a week ago. The will come back, Aro wants Alice, Edward, Bella, Renesme, Kate, Zaphrina, Benjamin and probably you to join him, he is not going to give up easily. Hopefully he won't be back in a year or in a few months but he will… eventually he will come back." Esme said. Jasper understood what she meant. Aro's addiction was collecting talented vampires while Caius' addiction was killing, he loved the feeling that destroying others gave him. Jasper felt his… happiness at the possibility of destroying all the vampires which were present at the field a few days ago.

"Don't worry mom, if and when the time comes we will face them. They won't brake us apart!" he said and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Unless Alice's vision comes true. Then victory will be useless." She said. Jasper understood her fear. If Alice's vision comes true then… well he won't be able to feel much, but Alice and Esme will have to live on their own and frankly he wasn't sure if they'll make it. He knew that Alice was alone before she found him but she had something to exist for. She had to find him and their family. He wasn't sure that she'll have something worth staying on this earth if he was gone.

That might be heard selfish but maybe that way they won't be apart for long… maybe they could be together in afterlife, if such thing exists. For his mother thought he wasn't sure. From the moment she entered this life she was never alone. Even when Carlisle was out at work or in a conference he was existing somewhere and he was going to come home in the end. If he died for good though he was sure that his mother would be lead to a mental breakdown and probably she would find a way to follow Carlisle to death. That, Jasper was sure, was going to lead to the end of their family, he didn't thought of the word coven because these people he shared a home with were much more than just members of the same coven. Carlisle, for example, wasn't just his coven's leader, he was first of all his family's father. He was his father. So Jasper was sure that their family would be destroyed, just as easily as that. If Carlisle died then that would be the end of the Cullens… he hated to think about it.

"Jasper darling are you alright?" Esme asked putting a hand on his shoulder. She felt the immediate sadness and almost despair.

"I… I will be" he said and smiled to his mother.

"Are you sure?" she asked again and Jasper nodded to her. Esme wasn't sure so she did what she knew she could do, she leaned towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Promise me you'll fight as hard as you can to stay alive if a fight comes." She whispered. Her voice was shaky and if she were human she was going to be in tears by now.

"Don't worry mom, as long as you, dad, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella and Renesme are safe I'll do my best to stay here" he said and hugged his mother closer.

"Thank you darling." She said and gave him a small kiss on his cheek before she left to hers and Carlisle's bedroom.

**XXXX**

As soon as everyone was out of the living room and on their way to their bedrooms or homes Carlisle walked to Alice and asked her

"Want to see a movie?" he asked his daughter smiling. Alice smiled a bit shyly and turned to see that Jasper was already out. 'He probably had gone hunting' she thought.

"Sure what movie?" she asked Carlisle with a small smile. It wasn't her normal one but Carlisle decided that he preferred that smile from having no smile at all.

"Whatever movie or tv show you like!" he said to her.

"Can it be a comedy? I don't want to see a fight right now." She said with a small voice

"Sure but I am not sure if there is any good comedy movies." He said trying to remember all the movies that were released over the past few months but all he could remember were dramas.

"Just turn on the TV we will find something." Alice said. She wasn't what was on this time but honestly she was hoping there was something - anything funny.

Carlisle was searching through channels when he found what he was looking for.

"Aha! Here it is!" he said happily.

"What is it?" Alice asked confused. She wasn't paying attention to the flat screen, she was more occupied making herself comfortable so she'll be able to relax and enjoy whatever movie or TV show her father might choose.

"The big bang theory!" Carlisle said proudly. Obviously this was what he was searching for.

"I am sure you'll like it" he said and hugged her.

**A/N: Hey, chapter 3 is a little smaller than usually but the next is going to be longer. Hopefully I will upload it by tonight but no promises are being made. I hope you all enjoy it and I would like to thank Alice Villalpando and TigerDiva10 for their reviews. I really hope you will let me know what you are thinking.**

**Until (hopefully) tonight **

**Bye! **


	5. A new old feeling

_**It's A Dark World.**_

**Summary: After the Volturi left the Cullens are left behind trying to save whatever can be saved from the life they used to have. **

**A/N: This starts right after the end of the BD part 2 (movie version) and follows the Cullens and their allies to their road to recovery… or maybe not.**

**Enjoy! My first Twilight fan fiction.**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. everything belongs to Stephanie Mayer **

**Chapter 4"A new… Old feeling"**

Alice and Esme were driving home from their morning shopping trip. It was already July and the town of Forks was preparing for another Cullen wedding. Rosalie and Emmett, to the rest of the world, had decided to get married and start their own life.

Alice and Esme were out in town to find some of the supplies they needed for the wedding preparations even though they already planned a trip to Seattle tomorrow with Rosalie, Bella and Renesme to find the right fabric for Rosalie's wedding dress and if they were really lucky to find the bridesmaids dresses and Esme's dress. Rosalie asked from Alice and Bella to be her bridesmates and probably for the first time ever she was going to have a flower girl too. Renesme was more than glad to act as the flower girl at the wedding. Another major difference is that in this wedding Carlisle will be the one to give her away. Something he only did once in the past and only because Rosalie had no other choice. This time she actually asked him right after she and Emmett decided to get married and of course Carlisle being himself he could but hug his little girl…

Alice was going to be Rosalie's maid of honor while Jasper was going to be Emmett's best man. Everything was planned down to the last detail but Alice's inability to see the future anymore made everything much more complicated. They had to check everything twice as much as they did before and still they couldn't be sure. Sometimes it was questionable how the Cullens survived without Alice for so many centuries…

Every time they had a close call over the last months Bella was wondering how did she survived without Alice telling her what was going to happen and how is she going to survive from now and on if Alice's fears come true and she won't be able to see the future again. She hoped her dear sister in law was wrong…

Esme's car stopped outside the house interrupting Bella's thoughts. She smiled seeing her mother in law and her sister coming to the house with their hands full of bags carrying the staff they bought for Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. She went to the door and opened it for them.

"Thank you Bella" Esme said smiling sweetly.

"You are welcomed, how did it go?" Bella asked smiling.

"Great!" Alice said smiling widely. Everyone was glad that even though it took Alice months to get back to her normal self after the Volturi's visit now she was finally the same optimistic person everyone knew and loved.

"We found four invitations' styles that we liked and we brought the samples home for Rosalie to choose, the same for the cake. I think that Rosalie and Emmett should have a green and while wedding so everything will be in sync with the background but I don't know, I liked the blue cake and the red and gold invitations! I am so confused" she said. Bella was used by now to her sister's frantic rant about fashion but still she wished that her sister in law will stop for a minute to take an, unnecessary, breath. Esme chuckled lightly.

"I am going to prepare something for Jacob and his friends." She said and walked to the kitchen with the bags of food. The Cullen family came a long way from disliking the wolfs to actually like the enough to let them in their house and feed them. Jacob was welcomed to their house after he imprinted on Renesme mainly because his main concern was the same with the one the rest of the Cullens had, to protect her from all harm and make her happy. Seth was welcomed as well since the young boy was always friendly with the Cullens. It felt as he was a part of the family already, and in a sense he was. He is Sue's son and Sue is Charlie's girlfriend and Charlie is Bella's father. That actually makes Seth and Leah something like her stepsiblings.

Leah was a little bit more comfortable around the Cullens, their scent didn't bother her as much as it did before and she was actually glad that she had a place to go every time she and her mother were fighting other than just wandering around the forest. That way every time Esme had at least three people to cook for.

Today though Jacob was going to bring over the other members of the pack, and not only his pack's but Sam's as well. Embry, Quill, Jared, Paul, Brandy, Colin and probably Emily, Kim, Claire and for the first time they were going to meet one of Jacob's sisters Rachel. The Cullens weren't nervous about having so many wolves into their house. The only thing that worried Esme and Bella was if they had enough food for all of them. It seemed funny, Vampires killed wolves in the past just as easily as the wolves had killed Vampires and now here they were the vampires preparing food for their potential killers and their imprints while the wolves were going for a social visit to their potential killers.

"Why don't we go to Rosalie?" Bella suggested. After Renesme's birth Rosalie and Bella continued to be close with each other. Many thought that Rosalie was going to be jealous of Bella for having all she wanted, but truthfully she couldn't be, after all she never felt anything less than Renesme's second mother.

"Sure! Let's go, she has so many things I want her to choose." Alice said happily.

"Let's go then, she heard you guys coming and I am sure that every single vampire within ten miles radius heard you talking about wedding invitations and the cake" Bella joked and followed her sister upstairs.

**XXXXX**

Carlisle parked his car in the garage just like he did every other day. Rosalie's red BMW and Edward's silver Volvo were parked in each side of his car. He noticed that all of his family's cars were here along with Jacob's car and Jasper's bike. He smiled at the thought of returning to a full house. Returning to a home where all of his children were waiting for him. He really felt like a father in moments like this.

Carlisle opened the back door of his car and took the ten boxes of pizza in his hands. He knew that Bella and Esme had already cooked something by now, but he still knew that, if he judged from the amount of food Seth and Jacob are eating, no matter how much food you have for a pack of hungry wolves it's never enough. They will always feel a little bit hungry.

Their bodies burn off calories so much faster than human ones. He opened the door and smelled Seth's and Jacob's scents. It seemed that they came earlier than the others.

"I am home!" he said as he left the boxes of pizza on the bench next to the door to remove his coat and shoes. He was hanging his coat when he caught someone's scent coming closer but before he had time to react a bundle of purple hit him. Alice had jumped on him and right now she was hugging him tightly having her arms wrapped around his neck

"Welcome home!" she said

"I am glad to be home, but pixie, I think that if I were human you would have suffocated me" Carlisle said out of breath. Alice's hug was so tight that was actually sucking the air out of his lungs.

"Then it's a good thing you are not human" she said but still she relaxed her grip on his neck.

"Thank you" he said "Now can you help me to get these boxes in the kitchen?" he asked. Alice let him go and looked at the boxes.

"Of course I'll take five and get them in the kitchen." She said.

"Three will be enough" Carlisle said smiling

**XXXXXX**

Bella and Rosalie were sitting in Rosalie's bedroom. "Do you think that Alice will ever be…?" Rosalie started but she didn't finish her sentence. This Alice's visions were a matter that no one in the family dare to touch. Everyone had their own different reasons.

Alice was glad because it meant that she wasn't useful to Aro anymore and therefore if something happens and the Volturi come back they'll kill her with her family, she won't be forced to join them because simply she won't be useful to them.

Jasper was glad that she couldn't see the future mainly because that way she won't be able to see him or any other member of their family face a potential death.

Carlisle was relieved because if she wasn't gifted anymore Aro had no reason to be interested in her, and his little pixie was going to be safe, who knows maybe his whole family might be safe…

"I… I don't know for sure…" Bella said. she bit her lower lip "I am not sure she even wants to… you know." Rosalie took a deep breath and leaned back on the headboard.

"It's not that I miss her visions it's just that…"

"Something feels off?" Bella asked her. The truth was that Alice's visions as unstable as they might were, they were giving them a reassurance. It was making them feel prepared for everything that might happen. Right now thought Bella and apparently Rosalie were feeling a bit off.

"It does! Doesn't it?" she asked Bella smiling a bit.

"Well yeah, but you know we have to accept it. I mean if Alice doesn't want her visions… what can we do?" Bella said.

"Right" Rosalie agreed. She knew that it wasn't normal to decline a gift such as Alice's, she still has hard time accepting what Alice had seen but in her mind she found it completely selfish and stupid to decline such a gift. She was almost sure that Alice wasn't blocking on purpose her visions, she knew that Alice wouldn't do such a thing, but still she couldn't but hope this to be temporary. As stupid and selfish as this might be, she hated not knowing what was going to happen… it made her feel weak.

**XXXXX**

Esme was in the kitchen taking care of the cake she was baking while at the same time she was preparing a few small wedding cakes, like the samples they saw today when she smelled Carlisle coming closer. He scent was so unique, he always smelt like hospital, sterile and like cinnamon, and something else… something that Esme was still even after almost 100 years since the first time she met him was unable to identify, it was just him… something that was only his.

"Did they finish the food yet?" she asked him without turning away from her project.

"No, not yet" he said. He walked in human pace behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. Esme felt a smile forming on her lips as Carlisle buried his face in her neck. She felt him kiss the small but barely visible scar on her neck. The one he left so many years ago back when he saved her… when he made her his. It sounded possessive but Esme didn't mind at all being possess by Carlisle. Even when he was jealous he was always so… kind… at least to her.

She liked the fact that she was his while he was hers. They possess each other.

"I love you" he whispered to her.

"I love you too" she said and turned around to face him.

Carlisle leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. He was addicted to her. Her taste… was his mental undoing. If he could kiss her the whole day he would do it gladly. He was thankful that they didn't need to stop catch their breaths because he felt as if he'll die if her lips leave his right now.

Esme was needy, she needed him a lot, more than she needed blood. After Alice told them what she saw Esme realized how close she came to loosing Carlisle. She couldn't imagine her life without him. He was always there and it was difficult, almost impossible to think him not being there. Every time a thought like that was forming in her mind she was acting protectively towards him, just like she did right now. Esme wrapped her right arm around his waist while her left hand rested on the back of his head, gripping his blonde hair. She held him tighter and closer to her body and felt his deepen their kiss. It was his way of telling her that he is here. Esme was glad they didn't need air because she, as her husband seemed unwilling and unable to part.

"Esme, Carlisle, come here quickly!" Jasper called from the living room.

**XXXXXX**

Alice was sitting next to Jasper, she was leaning toward him hoping that the coldness of his chest will sooth the pain she was feeling.

She hadn't felt that kind of headache for quite long time now. It was a bittersweet pain. She almost caught herself not wanting to feel it again…

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked. His face was frowned, he had felt her pain. It was useless to try and hide it.

"It's this headache… like the one I had when Bella was pregnant. It's like I am about to have a vision but something is blocking it." She said. The wolves turned their heads to her, they knew that before the encounter with the Volturi Alice was able to see the future around them, she couldn't see them when they had their wolf's form but when they were humans she could even see their future. She had seen Jacob once. And they also knew that it wasn't Renesme that was blocking her visions as well.

_"Esme, Carlisle, come here quickly!"_

**XXXXXXX**

Carlisle and Esme came running from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Esme asked, she felt worried.

"Jasper, son, you are projecting" Carlisle said calmly he was trying not to get overwhelmed by the feelings Jasper was filling the room with. Jasper took a deep breath and felt Carlisle's calmness fill him.

"Thanks dad. Alice tell them." He said. Alice told them what she was feeling and Carlisle and Esme looked at each other. Esme was feeling worried, it was as if one of her worse nightmares just came true. She clutched Carlisle's hand tighter than before, Carlisle gave her hand a tight squeeze and then he let her hand go.

"Let's go for a walk" he said to Alice extending his hand to her…

**A/N: Here is chapter 4 I really hope you have all enjoyed it. Let me know what you are thinking. Next chapter will be uploaded next week.**

**Until Next time**

**Bye! **

**P.S. Here is the link to my Tumplr blog where you can find a lot of extra info for the story, such as Headcanons which happened or will happen later in this story, or the sequels. {Link can also be found on my profile} **


	6. Chapter 6

_**It's A Dark World.**_

**Summary: After the Volturi left the Cullens are left behind trying to save whatever can be saved from the life they used to have. **

**A/N: This starts right after the end of the BD part 2 (movie version) and follows the Cullens and their allies to their road to recovery… or maybe not.**

**Enjoy! My first Twilight fan fiction.**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. everything belongs to Stephanie Mayer **

**Chapter 5**

Alice and Carlisle were walking in the forest just the two of them.

"Are you feeling any better?" Carlisle asked.

"A bit…" Alice saw Carlisle taking a deep breath. He slowly led her to a big rock near a cliff. They were walking for hours and probably they were far away from Forks by now, maybe they were out of Washington State.

"Sit with me." He told her and showed her the empty space next to him. Alice walked slowly to him and sat down. She felt his arm instantly wrapping around her shoulders holding her close to him, as if he was afraid she will escape and no one will ever hear from her again.

"Take a deep breath pixie" He whispered gently to her "Just take a deep breath." Alice did as he told her, she closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Everything around her faded. The smells, the sounds, the pressure Carlisle's hand was providing… everything…

_A cloudy day, everyone dresses formally. Alice was fixing Rosalie's hair, Esme tying Carlisle's tie. Bella, Renesme and Edward leading everyone to their seats. Happy smiles on everyone's face. Carlisle walking down the aisle with Rosalie clutching his arm tightly. She wasn't afraid she wasn't questioning her choice, she was sure. She just wanted to feel as if this was her first wedding. Then Carlisle gave her hand to Emmett after he kissed her forehead softly…_

Alice's eyes opened.

"Are you alright? Pixie?" Carlisle asked. He sounded worried, he was worried as hell from the moment he saw her drifting.

"I… I am fine, I just had a vision of Rose and Emmett's wedding. Everything will go according plan!" she said happily. Carlisle smiled but it was a fake smile. He was confused. He wanted to feel happy that Rosalie will get a perfect wedding bus somewhere deep down he wished he hadn't knows that just yet. If Alice got a vision then she'll get another and another and another…

"Dad?" Alice tried to get his attention but he was too lost into his own thoughts. 'This is a good thing' he kept reminding himself

"Dad!" he heard Alice's voice calling him, she was, between other things persistent, and right now she was determinate to make him talk. The main thing Carlisle achieved over the past six months was that, he was talking with his children and his wife. He also was listening to them, he wanted to know about their day. They even had dinner time, even though they never had dinner except Jacob, Seth and Renesme who had grown font of some human food. Especially the ones containing a lot of sugar.

"What is it Alice?" he asked as innocently as he could.

"What were you thinking?" she asked him. After living with the Cullens for almost 70 years she knew them well enough, just like she knew right now that something was bothering him.

"I wasn't thinking something" he lied. Even though he knew that his lame excuse wasn't working at all.

"Don't lie to me!" Alice said.

"I am not lying to you pixie. I am just… worried just worried. That's all." He said. This time he wasn't completely lying, he was worried, he was worried about her. He wasn't willing to tell Alice what he was thinking just a little while ago.

"Is it stressing at the hospital?" she asked him. Carlisle was taken aback by this response he wasn't expecting that response from her. He stood silent for a second wondering whether or not to take this opportunity to change the subject.

"A little. It's not the hospital that much, it's just that some people might notice that we don't age. That… bothers me." He said.

"Oh! Well we can always look for a new place in a couple of months." Alice said smiling. She knew that deep down there was something else bothering Carlisle but she didn't bother to push. She was going to wait, after all she had A LOT time in her hands…

**XXXXXXXX**

The next day…

Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Renesme and Alice got out of the car.

"Finally!" Alice squalled. Since the vision of the wedding Alice had yesterday they changed their plans. They went to the mall to find exactly the things Alice had seen.

"It wasn't that long Alice, relax!" Bella said, she would rather have stayed at home, with Edward, reading a book or listening to music than being dragged by Alice from shop to shop.

"It was! We are already thirty minutes behind schedule!" Alice had taken this wedding, just like every other, very… VERY seriously. Rosalie was smiling as she played with her necklace, she was standing next to Bella and turned to her and told her silently

"With Alice you never are right." She said smiling. Bella laughed with Rosalie's comment. Esme sensed that Alice wasn't going to stop her frantic rant and decided to interfere.

"Why don't we go inside?" she said.

**XXXX**

Once inside the mall Rosalie and Bella took off their hats, only to realize that the roof of the mall was glass and they were forced to put them back on. They knew that with the shade the glass was it wasn't going to cause anything on their skin they just wanted to be safe.

"Ok, I think this is the shop I was looking for your dress mom." Alice said to Esme who was smiling the whole time, probably because she didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings telling her how much she would rather spent this day with Carlisle who had a rare day off than in the mall.

"Let's go then." She said. Many men and women were turning their heads to look at Esme. She was wearing a tight purple dress that fitted her curves just perfectly. Her hair were down, soft curls were framing her face bringing out the unnatural beauty of her. Esme thought didn't notice, the truth was that all the women of the Cullen family were used being watched in awe. Alice looked like a small child in her bright light blue dress. It had a belt with a bow in her middle and she was wearing her favorite black heels. Rosalie was dressed more casually. She was wearing a denim dress with a small brown belt, along with a big blue hat and a brown bag. Bella almost felt strange being the only one not wearing a dress. She was wearing her black leather pants with her black tank top and a while belt. She wasn't wearing heels either, she just putted on her black t-strap sandals with the white bow and grabbed a white bag and her white hat. All of them were standing out, they just couldn't fit in with the other human beings.

Alice walked into the shop being as happy as if this was the first wedding she was planning.

"How can she be so exited?" Bella asked Rosalie who was standing next to her trying hard not to laugh as she saw Alice going frantic about dresses. Poor Esme was the first to endure Alice's crazy love for shopping.

"Maybe it's genetic, even I get bored after 12 hours in the mall." Rosalie said, her voice sounded highly amused. Alice was holding six dresses for Esme to try on, one was a green dress mermaid style made from a deep emerald silk, and the other was a deep satin red dress. She was also carrying a deep blue jewel neck jersey halter gown, along with two light purple dresses the one was elegant evening dress has a flattering bias cut satin skirt which drapes across the body into sophisticated back seaming, creating a feminine silhouette. It had a deep V-neck with a cross-over detail, slit back neck design, capped sleeves and a luxurious silk texture and the other was an elegant ball gown cut in a draped style with a gently pleated skirt that would fit nicely on Esme's hourglass figure it also had a stunning embellished belt at the waist and a high boat neck with capped sleeves and last she was carrying another a little bit darker purple chiffon strapless dress.

"Mommy should we go and help Aunt Alice?" Renesme said. The young girl even though she loved trying on clothes she hated staying in the mall for far too long. She actually preferred shopping from the internet.

"Go darling Aunt Rosalie and I will wander around see if we like anything." Bella said smiling.

"Alright mama." The girl said and run to Alice.

"Shall we?" Bella said to Rosalie and showed the stairs that lead to the shop's second floor.

**XXXXX**

"Alice it's been four hours already!" Bella whined hoping that her hyperactive sister in law will pity her. So far she tried on a blue dress, a light yellow, a pink, a light blue, a light green, a grey and a red dress but Alice liked none. A part of Bella couldn't but wish Alice's visions were a bit more stable by now but she kept having different options for the wedding's clothes.

"So?" Alice answered without looking up from the two green dresses she was looking.

"Don't you think we have to go _eat? _Especially Renesme is starving." Bella said emphasizing on the eat, Alice knew how important was to maintain their covers, especially now with the Volturi monitoring closely their every move.

"Oh! Well try these two on and we can go" she said smiling. She gave Bella the two green dresses and Bella barely managed to hold back a moan which was forming into her throat and threatening to leave her mouth. Alice turned around and scanned around the room for Rosalie and Esme but they were nowhere to be found.

"Nes darling, do you have any idea where grandma and Aunt Rose went?" Alice asked her niece.

"I have no idea Aunty, Aunt Rose told me they'll be back soon though."

**XXXX**

"What is wrong Esme?" Rosalie asked "Why did you dragged me out of the shop like that? Are you alright?"

"I am fine I just wanted you to follow me here" she said and showed her a small jewelry shop it seemed as if it was squized between the other shops.

"Oh, what for?" she asked puzzled.

"You'll see." Esme said cryptic and led her in the shop.

"Hello Mr. Rodriguez." Esme said to an old guy behind the counter "Here is my daughter Rosalie" she politely introduced Rosalie to the man who smiled widely to both of them.

"Very nice to meet you" Rosalie greeted politely Mr. Rodriguez.

"The pleasure is all mine, she has your eyes Mrs. Cullen." He said. Esme smiled not bothering to correct him by telling him that she was adopted and the same eye color was just a coincidence. And on top of that Esme introduced her as her daughter. Something that brought unintentionally a smile on Rose's face.

"Is the set I ordered ready?" Esme asked.

"Of course Mrs. Cullen" he said "Please wait a second" he said and disappeared behind a curtain. Rose looked at Esme puzzled what set was that? Why was she needed there?

Mr. Rodriguez came back holding a black velvet case "Here it is." He said and touched the case gently on the counter. Esme walked to the counter and opened the box

"Very well. Thank you Mr. Rodriguez." She smiled politely to the man and took the box in her hands. Carefully she placed it to her bag and gave her credit card to the man.

"Everything is set Mrs. Cullen." He said and gave the card back.

"Thank you." She said and left the shop with a puzzled Rosalie behind her.

**XXXXX**

Wedding day.

Rosalie was standing in front of a full body mirror staring at her form yearning another wedding dress. The white lace was hugging tightly her form. Her ageless form. She was the same as she was in her first wedding with Emmett and just as she is going to be in her hundred wedding with him, that causes her a small melancholy. She turned her head to see that her shoes were left next to her bed. She smiled knowing that Alice had probably sneaked in unnoticed and left them there for her. She was ready to turn around and fix her perfect makeup when she saw the black velvet case on top of the bed too. She was curious what this case might had? She walked slowly to the bed and saw the note which was lying next to the black velvet case.

_Dear Rose,_

_For this wedding so many things are different. You already have your something new, your something old, your something borrowed but not your something blue. Don't worry we have taken care of that. It's in the box next to the note. We hope that you will like it. _

_Hoping that the rest of your years with Emmett will be a million times better than the past ones and with a lot of love,_

_Esme and Carlisle._

Rosalie felt a soft tear rolling down her cheek, she knew that Esme wrote the letter but she could clearly see that Carlisle signed his name at the bottom which meant that he was there, that these words were his too. His love and compaction made it so damn hard for Rose not to feel guilt for the way she treated him in the past.

She opened the box with trembling hands. She wasn't sure why she had tremors but she couldn't stop them, 'such a human reaction' she thought. Maybe that's what Carlisle was talking about when he said that they weren't that different from humans. Her hand reached her mouth as soon as she saw the magnificent jewels which were lying in the rich black velvet. There was a sapphire jewel collection which had a necklace, a bracelet, a ring and a pair of earrings. Rose took off her earrings and changed them with the sapphire studs. She wanted to put on the necklace and the bracelet as well but the delicate jewels frightened her, she didn't want to break them by mistake.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle's soft voice was heard.

"Almost" rose said and turned around smiling "thank you for the gift, they are amazing. Can you help me with the necklace and the bracelet?" she asked smiling

"Gladly." He said and took the white gold necklace from her hands…

**xxxxxx**

**A/N: Next chapter something dark is coming… Let me know what you are thinking! I always enjoy reviews. Please?**

**Until next time **

**Bye!**


	7. AN IT'S NOT A CHAPTER SORRY PLEASE READ

**! NOTE PLEASE READ!**

**I am so so sorry I wasn't able to update but I am re taking my final exams and I have A LOT of studies. I want you to know that I have not given up on the story. I am writing the next chapters and I am planning on posting them after I am done with my exams. **

**I hope you haven't given up on the story and I hope that you will wait for the next chapter. I want to thank you all for reviewing, following, putting the story in your alert list or even just reading this story. **

**I'll be back with a new chapter the soonest I can. See you again around June 1st.**

**Bye!**

**With love Vivi xxx**


End file.
